


Stories

by Satan (CherryBones)



Series: Immortals [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, At the very least it's immortal au and as such I'm gonna put it in a series with it, Gen, I think this is same universe as Ages, Immortal Fake AH Crew, This is literally the most PG shit I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Halloween night for the kings and queens of Los Santos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

Gavin kind of hated the fact that he couldn't even say he was surprised. Opening up the door to the penthouse to see Ryan awkwardly standing in the doorway wearing his normal dad jeans and t-shirt, he couldn't do anything but sigh dramatically.

"Really Ryan?"

"What? Geoff said dress in something from our pasts. Technically everything before this moment is the past."

He let out a vaguely bitter noise, straightening his back to try to block the way into the hallway. It was more symbolic than anything, Ryan was absolutely strong enough to shove past him if he wanted to.

"Past means _past_ Rye-bread. Like me."

He tugged at the thin green fabric of his shirt to accentuate his point.

"Way past. Like when you were born or like a significant time or something."

Ryan just looked even more lost. The Brit couldn't stop an aggravated noise from escaping his throat.

"Rye, just go home and look around. If you can't come up with anything in like the next hour, just come back. Think about stuff you remember, y'got a lot of that."

He felt pretty proud of the fact that he managed to shut the door despite Ryan's kicked puppy expression.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Gavin forgot that this was the same guy who was so old and so layered that he had forgotten more memories than any of them had ever had in total. That the man who was probably still pouting on the other side of the door was also the murderous and frankly bloody disturbing Vagabond.

Everyone else arrived except Ryan within that next hour. For a while Gavin forgot about sending the eldest Gent away, enjoying chattering with the rest of the crew and lightly mocking Michael for the way he stared at Lindsay and her fiery flapper dress as she danced to a lively song on the radio, giggling with Ray when the other Lad went as red as his hair, freckles sticking out like little constellations against a supernova. It was only when the hour ticked its end that he reminded himself.

He'd probably just sulked somewhere for the hour. Now they would probably have to call him and convince him to come to the party, outfit or not. He was in the process of fishing his phone out from his loose clothing when he caught the knock on the door. Waving to Geoff that he would get it, the Lad opened the door with a mock on his lips. It quickly died off when his brain actually registered what he was seeing.

Ryan was fumbling about in the outside hallway, dressed in a faded but still sturdy _kilt_ of all things, a loose poet's blouse tucked nicely into the top of it. He hadn't bothered to wear anything other than his sneakers, clearly intending to take them off the moment he stepped inside, but that was easily ignored in favor of the simple golden crown perched atop his head. Gavin, ever a sucker for shiny things, couldn't help but admire the shine it still held, clearly well-loved. The cleave that split the crown only added to the ensemble, as did the shining sword sheathed at his hip. Had Ryan not been awkwardly and shyly and _adorably_ fidgeting, he might have actually looked pretty damn regal.

Gavin said as much and the eldest immortal laughed, taking that as an okay for him to step inside, true to Gavin's expectations toeing off his old sneakers the moment he was through the door. They rejoined the party, everyone complimenting him on his costume and making the Gent laugh and blush shyly.

It was only much later that night, when bevs had been had and everyone had retreated to the rooftop to stare at the city that was  _theirs_  above all else and admire it on that spooky night, that he actually bothered to ask the question that had been bugging him the whole night.

"So did y'just throw that together or were you really all royal once upon a time Rye-bread?"

The others perked up, turning to listen in. Ryan fidgeted, playing with the sword that had been sitting on his lap for the last half hour or so, hands remembering it like he had handled it just the day before. He looked contemplative, debating with himself. None of them said anything, they knew that face. That was the face he had every time he considered telling them a story of his past, weighing the merits of breaking down barriers built up after such a long time alive. They watched, waited, and then he smiled.

Then he opened his mouth and began to tell them a story of a king both cruel and kind, a man who ruled a land now long forgotten, a land of adventure and exploration, a man who ruled with his closest friends at his side.

A story of the man as it all fell apart.

He told them the story of the Mad King.

 

 


End file.
